


Unspoken Love

by Lady_Anaia_Lionel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anaia_Lionel/pseuds/Lady_Anaia_Lionel
Summary: A small little one shot piece about three words that the Doctor seems to have trouble saying to Rose. Inspired by a photo set I saw :)





	Unspoken Love

Laughter never sounded so good until I heard it on your lips. Gold was just another color until I saw it glittering in your hair. A smile was an emotion I wore as a mask, but something you wore proudly as you were. My walls were blue and the cage I place around myself was bigger on the inside because I simply made a home for myself in my mind.

 

I have been so many faces. I have seen so many faces. Flickers of their life passing before my eyes. I feel eternal.

 

My hearts beat one by one. Never in tandem, but like taking steps. My heart starts running before I do.  


_Thump thump._

_Thump thump._

I had such joy in leading you with me. My hand with yours. My anger at you real, but I could empathize with your grief. I had forgotten that not all had the time to try to mend their pain. I fooled myself into thinking I had gotten over mine.

 

Perhaps I was jealous. You could always see your home again. You could see your father. Your mother. People you knew, you could return to. I could never have such a thing.

 

I remember the fear I felt every time you were in danger. I was the one to become frightening to anything that sought to harm you. Yet you reached out with a gentle hand and heart. A foolish thing, but you proved to me that not everything was evil.

 

Not everything was corrupt, but perhaps I had started to become such.

 

I danced with you at my side. You were teaching me as much as I was teaching you. You fled with me to the stars and took in the world like a sponge and I adored you for it. I could see the light of time and space fluttering in your eyes. You did not need the TARDIS for that.

 

You did not need to become the big Bad Wolf to rescue me. It was I who was supposed to save you. I had lived long enough had I not? Yet you took your life so finite and sought to save mine and those you loved.

 

I think that had been the first time it was said between us. No, we had never used words. Just a kiss. Just actions that spoke it louder than any shout from uptop the mountains. Or perhaps I just was not brave.

 

I had saved my fierce blonde wolf. My mask changed before you, but you were so firmly imprinted into my essence now that I do not think a thousand regenerations could ever chase you from my dreams entirely.

 

I watched you distrust my mask, and I had no idea how to pull up my walls. I was afraid it was driving you away. I wanted to latch on. I wanted to tell you, but the words never seemed good enough. So I gave you the world. I gave you the universe and the stars. I sought to spell it out in the dust trails of the galaxy so you would know. Eventually you trusted me. You saw the same two hearts still ran to you.

 

_Thump thump._

_Thump thump_

 

Oh and you knew. Just a glance and the way my hearts swelled when you smiled. The galaxy glittering away in your eyes. We never had to say a word. Affection could be showed in so many ways, and by gods I felt it was the most intimate when you laughed in unbridled joy. I could show you anything and you ran towards it without fear.

 

A problem before you was something you were determined to solve. People were to be saved.

 

Most importantly, you gave me a home. Never had I felt I had a home to return to outside of my blue box. I had thought the inside of my box was infinite. That it was all of the space I could ever need.

 

But you made the universe your home, and then you made it mine.

 

At first, you had been the one running after me, but soon I was running after you.

 

I wish I had spoken it more. Even if my emotions could not be compared to such simple utterances, I should have said it more.

 

I have shown you. I have proven it to you time and time again. I had been so sure that I was right. That it need not to be said.

 

Yet when you spoke such words in a world away from me, I felt anguish. The realization that I could no longer see your smile. That I would no longer see the stars and universe in your eyes. The golds in your hair that danced like flames in amber lights.

 

I knew then that it had been worth every ounce of the sun I was burning up to speak to you. That there was weight to such small words. Such innocuous words on their own, but powerful because they were for you.

 

Both of my hearts knew it then. You knew it too, didn’t you?

 

Both hearts knew that Rose Tyler, I lo-


End file.
